Cellular operators display Advertisement Display Messages (ADMs) on personal cellular telecommunications devices as a way of garnering additional revenue or charging subscribers less whilst making up the difference with advertising revenue, and naturally desire to charge as high rates as possible. ADMs displayed on personal cellular telecommunications devices include a visual component such as text or graphics and may be interactive for enabling a subscriber to request additional advertising information. ADMs may be downloaded in real time or alternatively they can be stored in a buffer. ADMs can be time sensitive and location sensitive, and also subscriber sensitive in accordance with a subscriber profile in terms of age, interests, etc.
Advertisers are prepared to pay premium rates for peak advertising time slots and prime advertising positions, for example, at the top of a page, a pop-up banner, and the like. Peak advertising time applies to displaying ADMs on personal cellular telecommunications devices in a similar manner to other advertising media. Against this, prime advertising positioning is hardly applicable to displaying ADMs on personal cellular telecommunications devices due to their small screen size. Moreover, advertisers are prepared to pay additional sums for ADMs which have been viewed to a high degree of certainty.